fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SkoolGroov
SkoolGroov '(originally titled ''Mizzy and the Shurikens) is an American animated television sitcon created by EliNinja. The series follows a music teacher named Swaggy G as he teaches probably one of the most amazing (but small) 8th grade techno music classes in the United States of Jamuripan. His favorite students are Mizzy (who plays a portable techno piano), Toby (who sings in a harmonic auto-tuned voice) and Karrie (who plays a triangle with high-fidelity sound that can break almost every glass in the universe). The series ran from August 1st, 2015 - February 5th, 2016 on Nickelodeon and was rated TV-G in the United States. Characters *'''Swaggy G (voiced by EliNinja) - a music teacher who specializes in teaching his students the many basics of techno music, and succeeds in doing so every time. *'Mizzy' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - Swaggy G's favorite student who uses her pocket-sized PSVita-esque electric piano. *'Toby '(voiced by Jeremy Shada) - one of Mizzy's friends who happens to sing in an auto-tuned voice he appearently had since he was born. *'Karrie '(voiced by Stacy) - another one of Mizzy's friends who plays a very loud-sounded triangle that can break every glass in the universe. *'Lyndisha '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a stereotypical dumb-blonde who plays a techno guitar. *'Meemu '(voiced by EliNinja) - a conspiracy boy who can beatbox very fast and ampified. *'Maria '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a hispanic girl who plays a golden guitar keyboard. *'Mandy '(voiced by Jessica) - a "cool" girl who can play a techno piantar (piano/guitar). *'Eddy '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - a student who plays a set of ampified drums. Episodes #Pilot (8/01/2015) - a music teacher named Swaggy G is hired by a middle school principal to teach a small 8th grade techno music class and meets some of the best students he has ever seen. #Meemu (8/01/2015) - Mizzy develops a crush on a conspiracy boy in the class named Meemu and goes to Swaggy G (after school) for advice. #The Missing Piantar (8/08/2015) - Toby and Karrie help a student named Mandy find her techno "piantar". #Music in Space (8/08/2015) - Swaggy G gets to teach the students in space after he saves the principal's wife from a burning tree. #Present for Meemu (8/15/2015) - Mizzy tries to buy the best present for Meemu so that she can get closer to him. #Silence (8/15/2015) - The principal dares Swaggy G to keep his students quiet and teach them silent music for a whole school day. #TechnoBoy (8/22/2015) - Karrie invents a new handheld system that can produce all types of techno music. #Substitute (8/22/2015) - When Swaggy G gets a cold and cannot teach his class, it's up to his brother, Subsy G, to teach his students. #Concert (8/29/2015) - Mizzy tries to help Meemu get over his stage fright when the class does a concert in the school auditorium. #Broken (9/05/2015) - Karrie accidentally breaks her triangle and decides to stay home for a while. #Ammusia (1/08/2016) - Maria accidentally slips and hits her head and forgets how to play good music. #Zombo (1/15/2016) - Swaggy G finds a lost zombie pup and decides to make him a class pet, even though the pup and the students don't get along very well. #Going Solo (1/22/2016) - When Lyndisha doesn't think her recent class grades don't match the "effort" she has put into her "work", she decides to quit the class and go solo. #Moving Eddy (1/29/2016) - When Eddy finds out that he's being transferred to another school soon, he decides to step up his role in the class and write the best song he's ever written so that the class can fully realize his true potential. #Music Bowl (series finale; 2/05/2016) - When Swaggy G enters Mizzy in an epic music tournament, Mizzy spends days and days practicing for it. Category:Television series Category:EliNinja